masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Drell Adept
The reptilian drell have dense muscle tissue that grants them surprising, wiry strength. With unique hyoid bones in their throats, drell can vocalize high-pitched sounds outside of human hearing range. The bones have the added benefit of making drell extremely difficult to strangle. Though drell may lack the rugged durability of other races, they are lightning fast and deadly accurate. Drell are to be feared on the battlefield. Powers Drell Assassin | barrier = 250 | health = 500 | game = ME3 }} Melee and movement Player Notes General Notes *Drell start off with the weakest barrier of all Adepts. Maximising the damage reduction given by Reave and/or fully evolving Fitness to maximise barrier strength and movement speed helps improve durability. *The drell's innate movement speed bonuses greatly support a fully-standing, hit-and-run-tactic fighting style. *The easiest way to create a Biotic Explosion is to use Reave on any enemy and follow up with Cluster Grenade. The main drawback is the lack of ammo supply for grenades, though this can be mitigated with Thermal Clip Packs and grenade capacity increasing Gear. **An alternate way to create Biotic Explosions is to use Pull and follow up with either Reave or Cluster Grenades but it can only be used on unprotected enemies. *As Cluster Grenades spread out, they become less accurate at range. They should be saved for close quarters and groups of enemies. Cerberus *Guardians are vulnerable to two of the Drell Adept's offensive powers: **Pull will remove their shields, exposing them to attacks from all directions. **Reave also hits them through their shields. *On lower difficulty levels, Cluster Grenades can eliminate whole groups of weaker enemies if allowed to spread out, or individual heavy enemies if they all strike the same target. Collectors *Caution should be observed when using Pull on Abominations and especially Possessed Abominations since they explode after death. Maintaining a generous distance helps dispatching them before they get too close. *Reave is very useful against Praetorians since the ability hits instantly and can go through its protective spherical barrier. *Cluster Grenades are recommended for taking out large groups of trooper-level enemies like Abominations and Collector Troopers. Geth *Reave is generally less effective against geth because most of them are shielded. *A weapon effective against shielding, such as the Acolyte or Arc Pistol, can be useful to mitigate the Drell Adept's relative weakness against shielding. *Geth Troopers and, once unshielded, Geth Rocket Troopers and Geth Hunters, can be easily disabled with Pull. *Geth Prime's Combat Drone (enemy) ought to be taken out initially, since its Incinerate-like stun rocket is hard to dodge even for characters, including Drell, who have a movement speed bonus, leaving them vulnerable to gunfire. Reapers *Cluster Grenades can be used to excellent effect against Reaper units due to their slow movement and tendency to bunch together. *Against Reapers, Reave can always provide the damage protection bonus. *Although it doesn't show on the kill log, Reave instantly kills all Swarmers in its area of effect.